Twins
by TaeKai
Summary: Post Ulang Nopha Yeye'Cloud/Kehidupan rumah tangga Kyusung yang selalu diganggu/ Kai dan Minho yang akhirnya../ kedatangan anak Kibum membuat Yesung cemas pada anaknya/Kyusung,Kisung, Wonsung, 2min and Hunkai/Hankai/END
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Ini asli dari otak author sendiri !

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Chagia, bangun sudah pagi kalian berdua harus sekolah.." ujar seorang namja manis dengan pipi chubi yang berusaha membangunkan anak kembarnya.

"Ne umma, Minnie sudah bangun" ujar salah satu anaknya Minnie yang bernama lengkap Cho Taemin itu.

"Bangunkan Kai juga ya Minnie, umma tunggu dibawah.." ujar Yesung ibu dari keduanya.

"Ne umma.." jawab Taemin singkat dan segera membangunkan adiknya yang masih terlelap didalam mimpi indahnya.

"Kai bangun ayo" ujar Taemin dengan menarik-narik selimut Kai.

"Nanti hyung aku masih ngantuk.." Ujar Kai dan menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Kalo gak mau bangun kau akan tinggal berangkat sekolah sendiri.. huhh" ujar Taemin pura-pura marah.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung aku hanya bercanda, jangan tinggal aku sendiri ne? aku takut" ujar Kai manja. "Kajja kita mandi bersama.." teriak Kai girang dan menarik tangan Taemin ke kamar mandi.

"Huwaaaa jangan menarik tanganku.." pekik Taemin kaget.

.

.

.

.

Terikan itupun sampai kebawah, para maid dan juga orang tua kedua bocah kembar itu hanya terkekeh disertai gelengan kepala 'Maklum anak kecil' begitulah isi pikiran mereka semua.

"Mereka sangat lucukan Kyu?" Tanya Yesung pada Suaminya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya, mereka lucu sepertimu chagi.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Iyalah aku kan ummanya.." Yesung berujar riang. "Oya Kyu aku berniat memasukan mereka ke Choi High School" ujar Yesung lirih bahkan sangat lirih seolah dia takut suaminnya mendengar idenya.

"Lalu membiarkan anak-anak kita masuk keperangkap Choi Siwon yang jelas-jelas ingin merebut perusahaan kita ?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendesir tajam.

"A-aku tak bermaksud begitu Kyu, hanya saja Minnie dan Kai yang memintanya.." jelas Yesung.

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah mengizinkannya, aku sudah memasukan mereka ke Park High School.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan tegas seolah tak ingin isterinya membantah kata-katanya tersebut.

"Ya terserah padamu saja, aku mengikutimu.." ujar Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Pagi appa umma…" teriak dua orang anak kecil dengan seragam yang sama.

"Pagi, anak umma sudah siap eoh?" Tanya Yesung menghampiri Taemin dan Kai dan menuntun mereka menuju meja makan.

"Ne umma.." ujar Kai semangat, bahkan sangat semangat mengundang kekehan dari Yesung maupun Kyuhyun.

"Minnie? Minnie kenapa?" Tanya Yesung yang menyadari Taemin agak diam dan juga pucat.

"Minnie tak apa-apa kok umma, hanya capek saja" jawab sang anak lemah.

"Lebih baik Minnie tak usah sekolah, Minnie istirahat saja.." ujar Kyuhyun menasehati.

"Aniyo! Minnie mau sekolah sama Kai" ujar Taemin ngotot.

"Ya baiklah, Kai jaga kakakmu oke? Jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa?" ujar Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajahnya didepan Kai.

"Oke appa.." ujar Kai semangat, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang dan mengacak rambut Kai sedikit.

"Ya appa jangan mengacak rambutku sembarangan nanti rambut indahku ini rusak.." ujar Kai dengan mempout-kan bibirnya.

"Ah ne, appa lupa, sekarang habiskan sarapan kalian dan langsung berangkat" ujar Kyuhyun yang diangguki Kai dan Taemin.

.

.

.

.

Park High School

"Loh umma bukannya kita akan mendaftar ke Choi High School? Kenapa kita malah kesini?" Tanya Kai bingung pada ummanya.

"Emm appa kalian yang mendaftarkan kalian, umma tak bisa apa-apa, mianhae Kai, Minnie" ujar Yesung merasa bersalah pada kedua anaknya.

"Ne tak apa-apa umma, Minnie dan Kai mengerti.." ujar Taemin sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalian tak marah?" Tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Tidak apa-apa umma.." ujar Kai, mereka berdua memeluk Yesung penuh sayang.

"Ya sudah sana masuk.." ujar Yesung menyuruh kedua anaknya masuk kedalam sekolah barunya.

"Ne umma, muaaah" Kai dan Taemin pun mencium pipi kanan kiri Yesung dan berlari pergi kedalam dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

"Hyung, aku duduk denganmu ya?" ujar Kai manja.

"Tentu saja Kai.." ujar Taemin menarik tangan Kai.

.

.

.

.

"Heh item, aku mau duduk disini, sana pindah!" ujar seorang anak kecil tapi mungkin umurnya lebih tua sedikit dari sikembar.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Ya iyalah. Sana pindah!" usir namja itu lagi dengan memindahkan tas Kai.

"Aku tak mau pindah, aku mau sama Minnie hyung, siapa kau berani mengusirku.." seru Kai marah.

"Ia siapa kau beraninya mengusir adikku, lagian aku tak mau duduk denganmu.." ujar Taemin menimpali perkataan adiknya.

"Tapi aku mau duduk denganmu, aku Choi Minho anak tertampan yang ada disini ingin duduk denganmu !" ujar anak bernama Minho itu dengan menunjuk Taemin.

"Tapi aku mau duduk dengan adikku!" seru Taemin lagi.

"Suruh saja dia pindah, sana!" ujar Minho dengan mendorong Kai sampai terjatuh, mata Kai berkaca siap untuk menangis.

"Huuuwaaaa! Kau sangat jahat, hikzz hikzz" seru Kai dengan menangis, Taemin yang melihat adiknya menangispun menghampiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Kai jangan menangis ya? Cup cup" ujar Taemin mengelus-elus kepala Kai sayang.

Sreeeet

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Kai, hingga sekarang Kai dipeluk oleh anak itu.

"Jangan menangis atau ke cium kau!" ujar anak itu.

"Huwaa siapa kau aku tak mengenalmu, huwaaa" tangis Kai semakin keras.

Cupppp

Bibir kenyal itu menempel pada bibir Kai. Kai yang sedang menangispun terdiam tapi kemudian dia menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Huwaaa, hyung dia menciumku.." seru Kai masih menangis.

"Siapa kau mencium adikku sembarangan?" Taemin beralih menarik Kai kepelukannya.

"Aku Park Sehun anak pemilik sekolah ini, kau mau apa ?" Tantang Sehun lucu dengan mendelik ke Taemin.

"Walaupun kau anak pemilik sekolah ini kau jangan sombong dong, beraninya mencium adikku, Kai sini hyung cium lagi, Cup" Taemin mencium bibir Kai bekas Sehun tadi.

"Kau duduk denganku.." ujar Sehun menarik tangan Kai.

"Dan kau duduk denganku.." ujar Minho menarik tangan Taemin, merekapun akhirnya pasrah ditarik Minho maupun Sehun, sungguh anak kembar yang malang.

.

.

.

.

Yesung belanja di supermarket dekat rumahnya sepulang mengantar sikembar ke sekolah barunya, dia berharap kedua anaknya betah di sekolah itu, sekolah yang tidak mereka pilih. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, Yesungpun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ternyata 'orang itu' yang memeluknya.

"M-mau apa k-kau?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tak usah grogi seperti itu hyung, dulu bahkan kita pernah berciuman mesra kau tidak protes, ia kan?"Jawab orang itu.

"Itu dulu, kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku sudah berkeluarga kau pun sudah tolong jangan ganggu aku" ujar Yesung memelas.

"Tapi Ryeowook sudah meninggal, dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu hyung.." ujar orang itu makin mengeratan pelukan pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku !" ujar Yesung menghempaskan tangan besar namja itu. Tapi namja itu malah semakin menarik Yesung bahkan sampai mobil namja itu, dan mendorong Yesung masuk.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Yesung susah sekali dihubungi, kemana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Masuk.." ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hoss hoss hoss, Tuan Cho, istri anda hoss, 'orang itu' membawa istri anda, saya tidak dapat mengejarnya" ujar supir pribadi Yesung, yang secara langsung melihat kejadian dimana Yesung ditarik oleh 'orang itu' tadi.

"Kurang ajar! Bagaimana kau bisa lalai hah?" ujar Kyuhyun marah. Hei bagaimana tidak marah jika isteri tercintanya dibawa orang?

"Keluar dan panggilkan Suho!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Baik tuan.." ujar supirnya sembari keluar dari ruangan megah itu.

"Hyung kau memanggilku?" Tanya seorang namja berpawakan angelic.

"Ne, sekarang siapkan mobil dan kita berangkat mencari Yesung, perintahkan Baekhyun untuk menjemput Taemin dan Kai" perintah Kyuhyun yang pasti tidak dapat dielak lagi.

"Ne hyung.." ujar Suho dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti memiliki aura berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Yesung, karena Yesung hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong Nopha disini membewa ff baru..

Bisakah kalian menebak siapa 'orang itu' ?

Yang bisa nebak tunjuk jari yang gak bisa nebak acungkan jembol ajah :p

Semogakalian suka dengan ff ini, terimakasih atas waktu kalian membaca ff ini,

Byeee byeee…

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Ini asli dari otak author sendiri !

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun hyung kenapa hyung yang menjemput kami?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"An.. anu itu Yesung hyung sedang ada urusan, jadi aku diperintahkan appa kalian untuk menjemput kalian" ujar Baekhyun gugup.

"Oh, begitu.." ucap Kai dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Ne, sekarang kita pulang ya?" ujar Baekhyun dengan menuntun Kai dan Taemin.

"Ne, kita pulang aku sudah lapar" ujar Taemin dengan mengelus perutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" tanya Suho takut-takut telebih Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kita akan pergi kerumah Kibum, dia membawa Yesungku" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ne hyung.."

.

.

.

.

"Kibum apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku. Aku ingin pulang lepaskan aku hiks, lepaskan aku" tangis Yesung saat Kibum berusaha menciumnya lagi.

"Diamlah Kim Yesung.." teriak laki-laki yang membawa Yesung itu.

"Jangan lakukan ini kumohon hiks" Yesung terus menangis.

"Kita pergi dari sini dan membuat hidup baru, oke chagi ?" ujar Kibum dengan tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Diam dan nikmati perjalanan kita chagia" Kibum mendesir tajam dan memukul tengkuk Yesung sampai pinsan.

"Key pesankan tiket ke Jepang dua untukku.." Kibum berujar ditelephonnya.

"Kali ini kau terlambat Cho Kyuhyun" Kibum tersenyum mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

_**10 tahun kemudian**_

"Kai, Taemin turun sarapan dulu.." teriak Baekhyun dari bawah.

"Ne hyung" jawab keduanya kompak.

Taemin dan Kai keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan berjalan beriringan bersama.

"Wah sepertinya Baekhyun hyung memasak pasti enak" ujar Taemin dengan memakan nasi goreng special buatan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, masakanku kan paling enak sedunia.."Narsis Baekhyun.

"Hyung, appa tidak pulang lagi?" tanya Kai.

"Emm, appa kalian sedang sibuk jadi appa kalian tidak bisa pulang, tenang saja ada hyung yang menemani kalian disini.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kapan umma pulang? Apa umma tak rindu kami?" tanya Kai menunduk. Ya semenjak kejadian itu, Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan keberadaannya seperti tertelan bumi.

"Umma kalian sebentar lagi pulang kok, tenang saja chagi, hyung tau kalian sangat rindu umma kalian tapi pasti umma kalian akan pulang, pasti" ujar Baekhyun dengan memeluk Kai dan Taemin merangkul dan mencium pucuk kepala kedua namja anak kakak kandungnya, Yesung.

"Hemm ya sudah sekarang kalian makan mungkin sebentar lagi Minho dan Sehun datang untuk menjemput kalian" ujar Baekhyun yang diangguki keduanya.

"_Hyung kau dimana?" ujar Baekhyun dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Kim Kibum brengsek sudah sepuluh tahun dia membawa isteriku, dia sama sekali tidak bisa dilacak.

Yesung apa kau baik-baik saja disana?

Aku merindukanmu, kau tau Kai dan Taemin sudah tumbuh menjadi namja cantik sama sepertimu, kumohon pulanglah..

Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu ini, aku lalai mengawasimu, dan maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Kai dan Taemin dengan benar aku jarang pulang karena melihat Kai dan Taemin aku menjadi ingat dirimu.

Aku rindu padamu Cho Yesung.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku duluan ya?" teriak Kai yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil Sehun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sama halnya dengan Taemin dan Minho.

"Ne, hati-hati Kai, Sehun" balas Taemin

Tak lama setelah Kai dan Sehun pergi Minho datang untuk menjemput Taemin.

"Ayo chagi.." ujar Minho dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa chagi? Wajahmu masih pucat, atau kita kerumah sakit saja dulu?" tanya Minho cemas.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung, kau ini jangan terlalu mencemaskanku" ujar Taemin.

"Dari pada aku mencemaskan orang lain lebih baik aku mencemaskanmu chagi. Ayo kita berangkat" ujar Minho, Taemin segera menaiki motor merah Minho.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie apa kau ikut kompetisi dance tahunan sekolah?" tanya Kai.

"Ikut tidak yah? Bagaimana kalau kita dance berdua dikamar mandi?" tanya Sehun yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan maut dari Kai.

"Minnie hyung Sehun ketularan mesumnya Minho hyung.." teriak Kai tak jelas, Sehun hanya cekikikan melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Eh? Sehunnie berhenti.." teriak Kai tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa chagi?" tanya Sehun dengan menepikan mobilnya, tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung keluar menghampiri seorang namja yang duduk termenung di taman. Dia seperti mengenal namja ini.

"Permisi.." ucap Kai dengan menyentuh pundak namja tadi, namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, walaupun dia tak muda lagi tapi tetap saja wajahnya manis bahkan pipinya sangat mulus disentuh.

"Um..umma.." Kai memeluk namja tadi dengan senang.

"Kau si..apa?" tanya namja itu.

"Aku Kai anak umma, Cho JongIn" jelas Kai.

"Kai? Chagi kau sudah dewasa eoh? Kau sangat cantik, mianhae umma tak ada disampingmu.." ujar namja tadi yang ternyata Yesung.

"Umma sekarang kita pulang kajja.." Kai membimbing ummanya masuk kedalam mobil, Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan saja.

"Sehunnie kita pulang kerumah…" putus Kai.

"Umma ingin bertemu appamu Kai, bisakah kita ketempatnya?" tanya Yesung lirih.

"Ne, Sehunnie kita ke kantor appa saja.." Kai mengikuti kemauan ummanya.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil putih mengkilap masuk ke pekarangan perusahaan ternama itu. Mobil itu adalah mobil kepunyaan Sehun yang masuk kedalam kantor Cho Kyuhyun atas permintaan umma Kai.

"Umma ayo kita turun.." tuntun Kai, karena Kai yakin keadaan ummanya berbeda dari dulu.

"Ne Kai"

Mereka memasuki kantor itu, didalam beberapa orang yang kenal Kai menyapanya dan memandang Yesung penasaran 'Siapa namja itu?' pikir mereka.

"Yesung hyung?" ucap Suho tak percaya, selama 10 tahun dia tak melihat Yesung dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Yesung berada didepannya.

"Suho.." Yesung tersenyum lirih.

"Hyung aku bahagia kau kembali, aku akan memanggilkan Kyuhyun hyung.." ucap Suho langsung melesat keruangan Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari sana.

Secepat kilat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berada didepannya memandang tak percaya kembalinya Yesung.

"Sungie..?" kyuhyun masih belum percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyunnie.." Yesung berlari menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluk suaminya erat. "Hiks Kyu aku takut, mereka sangat jahat hiks aku takut" Yesung menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, chagi tenang saja kau berada ditempat yang aman sekarang, tak akan ada Kibum lagi disekitarmu.." Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuh isterinya, bahkan Yesung jauh dari kata gemuk, dia sangat-sangat kurus berbeda dengan dulu.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. sepertinya ada drama gratis.." ujar sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinga Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Yesung langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Kyuhyun dia sangat trauma dengan orang itu.

"Brengsek, kau sangat brengsek Kibum.." teriak Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan semua karyawannya melihat.

"Emm, seberapa brengseknya aku? Akukan hanya meminjam isterimu saja.." ujar Kibum dengan polos.

"Kau.." Kyuhyun ingin maju cepat tapi tangannya dipegang Yesung erat.

"Jangan Kyu.." Pinta Yesung dengan menangis.

"Emm, apa ini anakamu chagi? Manis seperti ibunya" ujar Kibum dengan meraba-raba Kai, Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menepis tangan Kibum dengan kasar dan membawa Kai menjauh dari Kibum.

"Wah sepertinya aku telat, mengawasi pertumbuhan anak-anakmu Yesung, aku tak menyangka mereka sangat manis. Apakah kita bisa membuat perjanjian chagi?" tanya Kibum dengan raut dibuat-buat.

"Perjanjian?" Yesung tampak bingung apa yang dimaksud Kibum.

"Ya perjanjian, aku minta Kai untukku dan aku akan melepaskanmu.." Jelas Kibum, Yesung menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengambil Kai dari kami.." desis Kyuhyun.

"Well, jika kalian tak mau menyerahkannya secara lembut aku akan memaksanya seperti aku mengambil Yesung dulu.." ujar Kibum santai seraya keluar dari kantor yang megah itu.

"Sehunnie aku takut.." Kai memeluk Suhun erat.

"Jangan takut aku akan selalu disampingmu dan menjagamu.." ujar Sehun dengan memeluk Kai erat.

"Kai berangkat sekolahlah, biar appa yang menjaga ummamu, Sehun jaga Kai dengan baik, aku mempercayaimu dan untuk kalian semua cepat bekerja dan kembali keruangan kalian masing-masing" Kyuhyun mengintrupsi kegiatan semula.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, Sehun kenapa kalian telat? Bukankah kalian tadi berangkat lebih dulu dari ku?" tanya Taemin.

"Hyung, Kai takut hiks hiks.." Kai langsung memeluk Taemin dan memeluknya erat, sedangkan Sehun dan Minho hanya diam melihat.

"Wae chagi? Kenapa kau takut?" tanya Taemin dengan mengelus sayang.

"Tadi waktu aku berangkat bersama Sehunnie aku menemukan umma ditaman dan aku mengantar umma kekantor appa" jelas Kai.

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa kau takut Kai harusnya kita senang bisa bertemu umma lagi?" tanya Taemin tak mengerti.

"Tapi ada orang masuk tiba-tiba dan meminta umma dan appa menyerahkanku padanya hiks kalau umma tidak mau kembali padanya hiks aku takut hyung" Kai masih menangis.

"Jangan takut sayang hyung akan selalu disampingmu.." ujar Taemin memeluk Kai sayang.

.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Jadi, Yesung sudah kembali, hmm akhirnya aku akan membalas dendamku yang sudah lama ini, dan kau Cho Kyuhyun akan menerimanya.

Siwon POV End

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo masih ada yang inget fic ini kedua akun ku ga bisa dibuka jadi ga pernah aku lanjut. ini akun baruku jadi aku post lagi. Fic Twins ini sebenernya udah selesai tapi aku postnya di facebook tapi disini bakal aku selesaiin. Terimakasih semuanya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Ini asli dari otak author sendiri !

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun terus memandang keluar menunggu hyungnya, dia tak menyangka hyungnya yang sudah sepuluh tahun menghilang sekarang sudah kembali, ingin rasanya dia memeluk hyungnya tercinta dan mengucapkan kata-kata rindu padanya.

Gerbang megah itu terbuka membiarkan mobil mewah milik Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke kediaman mewahnya.

"Hyung.." gumam Baekhyun melihat Yesung keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Air matanya menetes dengan deras Baekhyun berlari menerjang Yesung dan memeluknya erat, sama halnya dengan Yesung yang memeluknya erat juga.

"Hiks, aku rindu padamu hyung hiks.." gumam Baekhyun memeluk Yesung erat.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu Baekhyun, uljima" balas Yesung, dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun karena hanya Baekhyun yang tersisa, keluarganya pecah belah hanya ada Baekhyun dan dirinya sekarang tapi setelah bertemu Kyuhyun semua jadi berbeda, Yesung merasa lengkap sekarang.

"Ayo kita masuk.." ajak Kyuhyun, Baekhyun pun membantu Yesung masuk.

Mereka masuk duduk diruang keluarga diam menyelimuti mereka bertiga, Baekhyun masih memeluk Yesung dari samping melampiaskan rasa rindunya.

"Hyung selama ini dia membawa hyung kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya memecahkan keheningan ruangan.

"Jepang, dia mengurungku dirumahnya, aku sangat membencinya.." Yesung menjawab dengan suara lirih.

"Bisa kau ceritakan chagi?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya.

"Waktu itu.."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Yesung belanja di supermarket dekat rumahnya sepulang mengantar sikembar ke sekolah barunya, dia berharap kedua anaknya betah di sekolah itu, sekolah yang tidak mereka pilih. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, Yesungpun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ternyata 'orang itu' yang memeluknya.

"M-mau apa k-kau?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tak usah grogi seperti itu hyung, dulu bahkan kita pernah berciuman mesra kau tidak protes, ia kan?"Jawab orang itu.

"Itu dulu, kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku sudah berkeluarga kau pun sudah tolong jangan ganggu aku" ujar Yesung memelas.

"Tapi Ryeowook sudah meninggal, dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu hyung.." ujar orang itu makin mengeratan pelukan pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku !" ujar Yesung menghempaskan tangan besar namja itu. Tapi namja itu malah semakin menarik Yesung bahkan sampai mobil namja itu, dan mendorong Yesung masuk.

Ya namja itu adalah mantan kekasih Yesung, Kim Kibum. Kibum masih tidak terima Yesung menikah dengan Kyuhyun bahkan setelah dirinya menikah dengan Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook meninggal sewaktu melahirkan anak Kibum dengan kematian Ryeowook, Kibum yang pada dasarnya masih sangat mencintai Yesung berusaha mengejarnya lagi walau dengan cara kotor sekaligus.

Supir pribadi Yesung mengejar mobil Kibum tapi dia kehilangan mobil tersebut karena lampu merah, dengan perasaan takut supir pribadi Yesung menghadap pada Kyuhyun dan yang pasti dia tahu sendiri akibatnya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Dimana aku? Tempat ini sangat asing bagiku, kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan ini tetap nihil aku tak tahu ini dimana. Derap kaki menuju kamar ini dan pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan Kibum yang memasang senyum manisnya dihadapanku yang membuatku muak aku benci padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun chagia?" tanya Kibum dengan membelai kepalaku lembut.

"I-ini dimana Kibum? Aku ingin pulang hiks, kau sangat jahat hiks" bukannya menjawab aku malah bertanya balik tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes begitu saja, aku takut.

"Ditempat yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun temukan chagi" ujarnya kemudian menciumku dan melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan padaku.

Yesung POV End

_**Flashback End**_

"Mulai saat itu aku merasa diriku begitu menjijikan, aku benci pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku sangat lemah, kenapa aku tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri kenapa? Hiks" tangis Yesung pecah.

"Hyung.." Baekhyun memeluk hyungnya dan Kyuhyunpun memeluk Yesung dari samping kanan karena Baekhyun memeluk Yesung dari samping kiri.

"Jangan diteruskan chagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengingat kejadian buruk itu.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, setelah itu aku.. aku.." Yesung bingung untuk menyampaikannya.

"Kau kenapa chagi?" Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"A-aku mempunyai anak dengan Kibum.." kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun terkejut sangat terkejut.

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa mempertahankan hak mu Kyu, mianhae aku memang tak berguna, mianhae.." tangis Yesung, dia sangat merasa tak berguna sangat tak berguna.

"Jangan menangis lagi chagi, aku akan menerima anak itu dengan tulus dan akan menganggap dia sebagai anak ku sendiri.."

"Kau tak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, siapa namanya hem?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mempererat pelukannya.

"Namanya Xiumin, umurnya delapan tahun" jawab Yesung.

"Dimana sekarang dia, apa dia bersama Kibum hyung?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ne, dia bersama Kibum. Kibum hanya mempertemukanku dengan Xiumin satu minggu sekali" jelas pengucapan Yesung menandakan dia sangat sedih, bagaimanapun Xiumin anaknya dan dia juga menyayangi Xiumin walau semua tak diharapkannya.

"Kita pasti bisa merebut Xiumin dari Kibum"

"Ne Kyu, ada satu hal lagi.."

"Apa changi?"

"Kibum mempunyai anak yang lebih tua dari Taemin dan Kai, namanya Luhan, aku hanya takut Luhan membawa Kai kita.."

"Kai?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Dia sempat melihat foto Kai dan Taemin dulu dan dia mengatakan akan merebut Kai dari kita, aku takut Kyu.."

"Kita akan menjaga Kai, kau jangan takut.."

.

.

.

.

Sehun, Kai, Minho dan Taemin memang satu kelas dari dulu. Tentu karena mereka pintar dan selalu mendapat peringkat.

Saat ini Kai dan Taemin sedang duduk santai tanpa diganggu Minho dan Sehun, karena dua makhluk mesum itu sedang latihan basket yang seminggu ini akan lomba.

"Taemin hyung, siapa dia?" tanya Kai menunjuk namja yang duduk dipojok.

"Dia Luhan teman baru kita, salahkan kau yang datang terlambat jadi tidak tahu.." jawab Taemin, Kai hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"Hyung ikut dance tahun ini?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau kita berempat?" Taemin menemukan ide cemerlang.

"Boleh juga. Ide yang bagus hyung.." Kai berteriak semangat, untung ini waktu istirahat.

"Oke, nanti kita cari lagunya.." Ujar Taemin tak kalah semangat.

"Hai, boleh berkenalan?" tanya seseorang.

"Ne tentu saja, namaku Cho JongIn tapi kau cukup memanggilku Kai" tanggap Kai dengan senyum manis.

"Namaku Cho Taemin.." ujar Taemin.

"Namaku Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu Kai, Taemin" Luhan terlihat sangat manis bahkan sangat manis tapi tidak tahukah itu hanya sandiwara?

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering tanda murid-murid diperbolehkan pulang, Kai dan Taemin cepat-epat pulang tentu saja untuk menemui umma mereka tercinta, tapi sepertinya mereka harus pulang sendiri tak diantar seperti biasa oleh Minho ataupun Sehun. Mereka masih sibuk dengan latihan basket mereka.

"Hyung ayo kita pulang aku sudah sangat rindu pada umma" ujar Kai dengan menarik tangan Taemin lembut.

"Ayo, hyung juga sangat rindu pada umma" mereka berdua berjalan keluar berniat mencari taksi.

"Hai Kai, Taemin mau aku antar pulang?" ujar suara mengintruksi mereka berdua.

"Tak perlu Luhan hyung, kami tak ingin merepotkanmu.." Taemin menolak ajakan Luhan, dia merasa janggal dengan namja ini.

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku baru berteman dengan kalian aku juga belum punya teman akrab jadi ku harap kalian tak keberatan.." jawab Luhan. "Ayolah, aku ingin menjadi teman kalian.." dan memasang wajah melas.

"Em, baiklah.." akhirnya Taemin mengalah. "Kai, kau didepan hyung dibelakang.." lanjut Taemin dan mereka langsung masuk ke mobil Luhan dimana Kai duduk disebelah Luhan dan Taemin duduk di belakang.

"Rumah kalian dimana?"

"Di ujung taman Blue.." Kai menjawab diiringi senyum terbaiknya.

"Oh, baiklah.."

"Luhan hyung pindahan dari mana?" tanya Kai.

"Aku dari Canada, sebenarnya aku orang Korea tapi nenek ku tinggal disana jadi aku tinggal disana.."

"Ooo.." bibir merah Kai membentuk lingkaran yang membuatnya lebih imut.

Entah kenapa Taemin agak curiga terhadap Luhan bukan masalah dia anak pindahan ataupun yang lain tapi Taemin merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran Luhan. Sesekali Taemin melihat Luhan yang menatap Kai dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, ingin memiliki mungkin?

"Hyung itu rumah kami.." Kai berujar riang.

"Ne.."

"Gomawo Luhan hyung.." ujar Kai dan Taemin bersama dan langsung lari memasuki rumah megah kediaman Cho.

"Jadi ini rumah Yesung umma.. Kai benar-benar manis dan bersiaplah Yesung umma karena kejutan akan menantimu.." ujar Luhan dengan menyeringai mengerikan kemudian pergi menuju rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"UMMMAAA" teriak Taemin dan Kai yang melengking dan mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang hendak meminum kopinya lalu tersedak.

"Ya! Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin kenapa kalian berteriak? mengagetkan saja" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah. Bukannya menghampiri dan meminta maaf kepada appa nya Cho Twins malah dengan wajah sumringah berjalan menuju Yesung yang merentangkan tangan bersiap memeluk anak kembarnya.

"Aku sangat merindukan umma, sangat hiks.." tangisan Taemin dan Kai pecah.

"Umma sudah ada disini chagi, jangan menangis ne? kalian sudah besar dan sangat cantik.." ujar Yesung menangis terharu, Kyuhyun yang melihat isteri dan anaknya berpelukan dan menangispun menghampirinya dan ikut memeluk, keluarga yang harmonis bukan? Apa mereka akan terus bersama dan berpelukan seperti ini? Atau bahkan terpisah seperti dulu?

Baehyun yang melihat mereka berpelukan dan menjadi keluarga utuh seperti dulu ikut terharu bahkan sangat tak lupa air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, seperti biasa hal yang di lihat sama yaitu pangutan mesra umma dan appanya.

"Ya bisakah umma dan appa menghentikannya?" Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, Leeteuk –umma Sehun- segera mendorong dada Heechul –appa Sehun-

"Ck, kau pulang disaat yang tidak tepat Sehun.." ujar appanya.

"Ya! Kalian memang melakukan ini sepanjang hari dan sepanjang waktu bahkan tak mengenal tempat kenapa jadwalku yang disalahkan.." ujar Sehun dengan menekuk wajahnya dan duduk menyelinap ditengah-tengah Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Kau bau Sehun cepat mandi.." ujar Heechul dengan menutup hidungnya.

"Nanti saja appa, aku ingin memeluk umma.." bukannya mandi Sehun malah memeluk Leeteuk ummanya.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar.."

"Sudahlah Chullie.." akhirnya Leeteuk turun tangan menegur suaminya yang pasti tidak akan pernah selesai jika bertengkar dengan Sehun anaknya. "Umma dengar Yesung ummanya Kai sudah kembali, benarkah sayang?" tanya Leeteuk dengan membelai Sehun.

"Ne umma, tadi pagi aku dan Kai yang menemukan Yesung ajumma ditaman lalu mengantarkannya ke kantor Kyuhyun ajusshi, tapi setelah kami sampai dan orangtua Kai sedang berpelukan ada yang datang, namanya Kim Kibum.."

DEG

Jantung Leeteuk dan Heechul terasa berhenti.

"Aku takut umma.." suara Sehun menyadarkan mereka kedunianya.

"Takut?" Heechul menaikan alisnya.

"Orang yang bernama Kibum itu bilang ingin merebut Kai, aku takut umma appa.." ujar Sehun sedih.

"Sehun tatap umma.." Sehun menatap ummanya.

"Jaga Kai dengan baik arra? Jangan sampai kau kehilangannya.."

"Arraso umma.."

"Dan sekarang.. Cepat mandi atau kumandikan kau Park Sehuuuun.." ujar Heechul yang mencairkan suasana.

"Huuuua aku tidak mau, aku akan mandi huaa, appa jangan mengejarku.." teriak Sehun sambil berlari.

'_Kau kembali lagi Kibum' _

.

.

.

.

Minho melangkahkan kakinya dengan raut datar bahkan sangat datar beberapa pelayan yang melihatnya membungkukkan badan padanya dia hanya lewat tak berniat apa-apa, sampai suara berat mengintrupsinya.

"Choi Minho" Minho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Daddy nya malas.

"Waeyo?" tanya Minho dingin.

"Besok ada rapat kau harus datang menemani Daddy" ujar Siwon ayah Minho.

"Besok aku ada latihan basket, Dad datang sendiri saja" acuh, selalu acuh Siwon sudah biasa dengan sikap acuh putranya.

"Kau harus mengikutinya besok.."

"Aku tak minat.." jawabnya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Anak itu benar-benar.." Geram Siwon.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Saia kembali dengan Twins chapter tiga

Aku berharap respon kalian positif kalian

Ada yang mau tetep lanjut FF ini?

Yang mau Review oke?


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Akun saya gak bisa dibuka, jadi saya pake akun adik saya bagi yang belum baca chapter 1 dan 2 ke akun yaa?

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kai Pov

Sekarang keluargaku utuh, seperti impianku sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu umma menghilang, dan sekarang umma kembali, berkumpul bersama kami, mencium pipi kami dan hal-hal yang sering umma lakukan dulu. Umma, appa dan Taemin hyung aku sangat menyayangi mereka, sangat.

Kai Pov End

"Kai, kau sudah mengundang Sehun malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kai, ya mereka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Sudah appa.." jawab Kai singkat.

"Emm, appa bolehkah aku mengundang Minho hyung?" tanya Taemin takut-takut.

"Minho? Kau belum putus dengannya Cho Taemin? Apakah appa kurang tegas padamu hah?" amarah Kyuhyun keluar, Taemin memejamkan matanya takut.

"Memang kenapa dengan Minho Kyu?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Yesung, Minho itu anak Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku dan Choi Siwon yang ingin merebutmu dari dulu Cho Yesung" jelas Kyuhyun terlihat kilatan amarah dimata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Minho hyung itu berbeda dari Choi Siwon itu appa.." teriak Taemin.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau membentak appamu Cho Taemin!"

"Sudah Hentikan!" teriak Yesung tak suka.

"Hiks.. hikss.." isakan Taemin keluar dan Taemin langsung lari kedalam kamarnya, Kai yang melihat hyungnya menangis langsung menyusul Taemin.

"Hentikan Kyu, jangan pisahkan mereka, aku yakin Minho itu anak yang baik, jadi jangan pisahkan mereka aku tak tega melihat Taemin menangis.." Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, Yesung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. jangan menangis" Kai melihat Taemin yang memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ditengah-tengahnya dan jangan lupa badannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi Kai? Bagaimana caranya agar appa mau menerima Minho hyung.. bagaimana?" tanya Taemin dengan suara serak.

Bingung, Kai sangat bingung menjawab apa, dia sangat tau watak appanya pendirian yang kukuh dan tak mungkin diubah begitu saja, Kai hanya memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu dengan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

~Kediaman Luhan~

"Bagaimana kau sudah melihat Cho JongIn itu Luhan?" tanya appa Luhan aka Kim Kibum.

"Sudah, aku menyukainya dia manis, cantik dan sepertinya dia terlalu polos berbeda dengan Taemin, kurasa dia mencurigaiku.." jawab Luhan dengan cuek.

"Appa rasa akan lebih menarik jika Cho JongIn sudah berada digenggaman kita, dan kau tahu Luhan appamu yang jenius ini sudah menemukan riwayat kesehatan keluarga Cho itu.."

"Apa hubungannya appa?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Cho Taemin mempunyai penyakit jantung bawaan dari kecil dan Kai itu mudah tertekan kurasa kau tahu selanjutnya.."

"Membuat Taemin tersiksa, mengancam Kai dan menculik Kai itu kan maksud appa?" jelas Luhan cepat.

"Kau memang pintar Luhan.." Kibum menatap Luhan dan Luhan menatap Kibum sebuah seringai mengerikan tercetak dibibir keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Pintu kamar Taemin dan Kai diketuk pelan dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan Yesung yang tersenyum dan menghampiri putra kembarnya.

"Minnie sayang, kalau Minnie mau Minnie boleh kok mengundang Minho, umma rasa dia baik.." ujar Yesung seraya mengusap pelan rambut Taemin.

"Jinjja?" ujar Taemin lirih.

"Ne, apapun untuk Minnie umma akan berusaha.." ujar Yesung, Kai hanya diam menatap umma dan hyungnya.

"Bagaimana dengan appa?" tanya Taemin lirih-lagi-

"Masalah appa biar umma yang mengurusnya, Minnie jangan khawatir ne? sekarang Minnie tidur" Yesung membaringkan Taemin dan mengecup keningnya sayang, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kai.

"Kai ingin tidur?" tanya Yesung, Kai menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk ditaman belakang?" tanya Yesung dan Kai menganggukan kepalanya antusias.

"Kajja.." Yesung menggandeng tangan Kai menuju taman belakang.

"Umma.." Kai memanggil ummanya pelan setelah mereka sampai dan duduk ditaman belakang.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku takut.." ujar Kai, Yesung tahu maksud anak manisnya ini, dia sangat tahu.

"Jangan difikirkan Kai, semua tidak akan terjadi kau akan selalu bersama umma dan kita tidak akan terpisahkan.." Yesung memeluk Kai erat dan sebaliknya.

"Tapi umma, dia terlihat bersugguh-sungguh. Aku hanya takut kita terpisahkan hiks.." isakan Kai terdengar dan Yesung tidak menyukainya, Yesung tidak ingin anaknya menangis sedih cukup dia saja.

"Uljima chagi, jangan menangis ne?" Yesung menghapus air mata Kai lembut. "Sekarang bersiaplah sebentar lagi keluarga Sehun akan kemari, ayo bantu umma memasak?" ajak Yesung, Kai mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung nanti kita jadikan pergi kerumah keluarga Cho?" tanya Chanyeol adik Leeteuk.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut?" Leeteuk menghadap ke Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun.."

"Memang Baekhyun suka padamu?" tanya Heechul kepala keluarga Park.

"Tentu saja, siapa si yang tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol.." sombong Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu PD hyung.." celetuk Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Baekhyun sudah pacaran seminggu yang lalu sih.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ah malas memberitahu kalian apalagi pada setan kecil itu.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau maksud setan kecil hyung?" Sehun tak terima.

"Kau siapa lagi.."

"Kau ingin aku mengirimkan foto mu yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang?" ancam Sehun, benar-benar setan kecil ternyata.

"Mwo? Andwe! Itu sangat memalukan Park Sehun. Hapus foto itu cepat.." ujar Chanyeol merebut ponsel Sehun. Jadi beginilah akhirnya, pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tidak berujung -_-

.

.

.

.

Makan malam menyambut kedatangan Yesung hanya dihadiri oleh orang terdekat saja, seperti Sehun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Chanyeol, Suho, Kris-tunangan Suho-, dan Minho. Ditambah orang rumah yaitu Keluarga Cho dan Baekhyun adik Yesung.

Suasana kali ini cukup enak, Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada Yesung dia tidak akan melarang Taemin berpacaran dengan Minho .

"Yesungie, hyung senang kau kembali.." ujar Leeteuk dan dibalas anggukan Yesung dengan senyum merekah dibibir merah nya.

"Ne sungie, hyung juga senang.." lanjut Heechul. "Bagaimana kita jadi menunangkan Sehun dan Kai setelah lulus sekolah?" lanjut Heechul.

"Tentu saja Heechul hyung, iya kan Yesung?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyungie.."

"Tapi kami akan secepatnya menikah, lebih baik uruslah kami terlebih dahulu.." ujar Kris.

"Haha, tentu saja Kris, aku akan mengurusi semuanya jangan Khawatir.." Kyuhyun tertawa renyah dan sedangkan Suho pipinya sudah memerah.

"Astaga Suho hyung pipinya memerah.." ujar Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Suho.

"Hahahha.." tawa keluarga itu pecah melihat pipi Suho yang tambah memerah.

Setelah makan malam mereka lebih memilih memisahkan diri dari para orangtua. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Heechul lebih memilih duduk diruang tamu sedangkan yang lain lebih memilih duduk bersantai didekat kolam renang.

~Ruang Tamu~

"Yesung sepertinya kau tambah kurus.." ujar Leeteuk yang terus memperhatikan Yesung.

"Hemm, benarkah? Aku akan meningkatkan makanku kalau begitu.." jawab Yesung dengan melihat badannya.

"Hemm, tentang Kai kami sudah dengar.." ucap Heechul dengan mimik serius.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja aku yakin.." ujar Kyuhyun tapi tak dipungkiri dia juga khawatir bahkan sangat khawatir.

"Aku takut dia mengambil Kai-ku" Yesung menundukan kepalanya dalam badannya sedikit bergetar.

"Uljimma chagi, aku yakin kita bisa menghadapi Kibum, aku yakin.." Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Yesung lembut.

"Dia tidak pernah main-main Kyu.." Yesung kembali terisak pelan.

"Kibum, dia berbahaya.." Heechul berkata lirih.

.

.

.

.

~Kolam Renang~

"Minho hyung aku senang sekali.." ujar Taemin dengan memeluk Minho sayang.

"Aku juga senang chagi, akhirnya appamu menetujui hubungan kita.." Minho memeluk balik Taemin. Kemudian senyum merekah dibibir keduanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main game saja?" ajak Sehun.

"Main game? Oke ide yang bagus Sehunnie.." ujar Kai menarik Sehun ke kamar diikuti Taemin dan Minho. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris dan Suho lebih memilih bersantai ria dikolam renang.

"Ayo kita bertanding, bagaimana kalau aku dan Sehun bertanding yang kalah harus mau mentraktir besok disekolah.." ujar Minho yang dianguki Taemin, Kai dan Sehun tentunya.

"Baiklah, ayo Sehun kita bertanding.." tantang Minho.

"Ayo siapa takut.." Tantang balik Sehun dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"Yang menang juga akan mendapat ciuman mesra dari pacarnya.." ujar Minho yang membuat Taemin dan Kai melempar bantal tepat dimuka Minho.

"Hahaha.. makanya jadi orang jangan mesumm.." tawa Sehun pecah. Jadi lah disini tidak jadi bermain game akan tetapi bermain melempar bantal. Mereka tertawa bersama menikmati indahnya dunia yang mungkin susah untuk dicapai hari berikutnya.

"Hahaha hentikan, hentikan.." ujar Taemin tak jelas dengan tertawa.

"Wae chagiya?" tanya Minho berhenti, kemudian disusul Kai dan Sehun berhenti melempar-lemparkan bantal.

"Tahun ini ada lomba dance, bagaimana kita berempat menampilkan dance?" ujar Taemin.

"Hem, bukan ide yang buruk. Ayo kita coba.." ujar Sehun.

"Kira-kira lagu apa yang cocok ya?" Kai mencoba berfikir dengan pose yang menurut Sehun imut itu. Mereka berpandangan lalu..

"MAXSTEP.." Teriak mereka bebarengan dan tersenyum bersama.

Mungkin karena lelah bermain mereka akhirnya tertidur Sehun bersama Kai tidur ditempat tidur Kai sedangkan Taemin dan Minho tidur ditempat tidur Taemin.

"Mereka sangat polos jika tertidur seperti itu.." ujar Yesung masuk bersama Kyuhyun kekamar anaknya sedangkan Heechul dan Leeteuk menunggu diluar kamar memperhatikan mereka.

Yesung mengecup kening mereka berempat bergantian dan mematikan lampu kamar itu kemudian keluar bersama Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan Sehun menginap disini hyung.." ujar Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"Ne Sungie, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu.." Leeteuk mengiyakan kemudian pulang bersama Heechul dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

~Morning~

"Euuugh.." erang Taemin, kelopak matanya mengerjap lucu membiasakan cahaya masuk dari celah-celah jendela.

"Hyung ireona.." ujar Taemin dengan mengguncang Minho pelan dan berjalan menuju ranjang adiknya. Taemin menaikan alisnya dilihatnya Kai tertidur dengan peluh disekujur tubuhnya dengan cepat Taemin memegang dahi Kai untuk memastikan.

"Kai ireona Kai.." ujar Taemin cemas karena Kai tidak juga membuka matanya. Sehun dan Minho yang mendengar nada cemas Taemin dengan segera bangun dari mimpinya.

"Taemin-ah waeyo? Ada apa dengan Kai?" tanya Sehun yang baru bangun.

"Badannya sangat panas, aku akan memanggil umma dan appa.." ujar Taemin dan berlari menuju dapur dimana umma dan appanya biasanya berada.

"Waeyo chagi? Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Taemin berlari dengan raut khawatir.

"Kai sakit umma, appa.." ujar Taemin cemas.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kemarin dia baik-baik saja.." ujar Kyuhyun sedangkan Yesung langsung berlari kekamar Kai. Dilihatnya Kai dipeluk oleh Sehun sedangkan Minho memasangkan kaos kaki pada Kai.

"Kai sayang.. bangun sayang.." ujar Yesung pelan dengan menepuk pipi Kai lembut, tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Kai.

"Bawa Kai ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil" ujar Kyuhyun dan berlari kegarasi diikuti Yesung. Sehun segera mengangkat Kai dan membawanya kebawah diikuti Taemin dan Minho.

"Taemin kau bersama Minho ne?" ujar Yesung yang diangguki Taemin.

Mobil Kyuhyun pergi dengan Yesung disampingnya, Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berada dikursi penumpang nemenangkan Kai yang mulai kejang-kejang.

"Hyung lebih cepat.. Kai mulai kejang-kejang dan sulit bernafas.." ujar Baekhyun panik. Kyuhyun langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Yesung tak henti-hentinya menangis melihat keadaan Kai.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan mereka sampai di rumah sakit terdekat dan langsung memasukan Kai keruang ICU karena keadaannya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai umma?" tanya Taemin yang baru sampai bersama Minho.

"Dia masih didalam Minnie.." jawab Yesung dan memeluk Taemin erat.

Pintu ruang Kai terbuka menampilkan dokter muda bertag name Kim Jaejoong.

"Yesung dan Kyuhyun bisa kalian ikut keruanganku sebentar.." ujar Jaejoong yang diangguki Yesung dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian boleh masuk.." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai, hyung?" tanya Yesung pada Jaejoong. Mereka memang teman akrab sedari dulu.

"Kai tertekan Yesungie, itu sangat jelas. Jangan biarkan Kai memikirkan yang berat-berat lagi atau dia akan semakin parah.." jelas Jaejoong.

"Tertekan.." gumam Yesung lirih. Kemudian air matanya turun dengan derasnya lagi.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong melihat gelagat aneh dari keduanya.

"Kibum kembali hyung.." ujar Kyuhyun lirih namun masih didengar Jaejoong.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Kai?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia meminta Kai tepat Kai didepan Kai, dia juga mengancam.. hiks.." tangis Yesung.

"Jaga Kai dengan baik. Aku harap Kibum tidak berbuat macam-macam lagi.." ujar Jaejoong yang tentu diangguki Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

~Ruangan Kai~

Kai masih terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang memang sangat dibutuhkannya itu. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik, terlihat Sehun yang duduk disamping Kai dengan memegang tangan namjanya, Taemin dan Minho yang duduk diseberang Sehun, dan Baekhyun yang duduk si sofa.

"Ini ponsel Kai, aku menemukannya dibawah tempat tidur tadi pagi.." ujar Minho memberikan ponsel Kai ke Sehun.

Sehun menerima ponsel Kai dilihatnya pesan satu persatu matanya membulat melihat pesan dari nomor yang tidak diketahui berisi..

'_Bagaimana kabarmu Kai sayang? Masih ingat dengan aku Kim Kibum? Aku hanya ingin membuat penawaran. Kau mau datang sendiri padaku atau kau ingin aku menculikmu? Oke mungkin kata-kata 'menculik' sangat kejam emm aku ganti, kau mau datang sendiri padaku atau kau akan kubawa paksa? Itu penawaran dari ku manis selamat malam'_

"Brengsek.." umpat Sehun kesal.

"Waeyo Sehun?" tanya Taemin tak mengerti tiba-tiba Sehun kesal seperti ini.

"Ini.." sehun memberikan ponsel Kai pada Taemin. "Karena ini Kai sakit.." ujar Sehun.

Taemin membaca pesan itu dengan baik begitu pula Minho. Air mata Taemin tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kai saudara kembarnya yang sekarang berbaring dihadapannya tertekan dia tahu pasti Kai tertekan.

Dilihatnya wajah Kai yang biasanya bersinar terlihat pucat dan bibir yang biasanya merah juga memucat, sungguh Taemin tak tahan dia sangat menyayangi Kai sangat.

"Bawa Taemin jalan-jalan Minho.." ujar Baekhyun yang diangguki Minho.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga Kai.." ujar Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung.." jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang masih menutup matanya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh Yesung. Mereka masuk dan duduk ditempat Taemin dan Minho tadi.

"Ajjuma ini.." Sehun memberikan ponsel Kai pada Yesung dan Yesung member respon yang sama seperti Taemin, menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, aku mau pulang, disini tidak enak. Kau mau aku malah sakit lagi?" rajuk Kai. Kai siuman kemarin malam dan sampai sekarang terus merajuk ingin pulang.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh chagi.." Sehun mencubit hidung Kai gemas.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang.." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didada, merajuk kembali.

"Sebentar lagi ummamu dan Taemin sampai, aku mau latihan basket dulu chagi biar bisa menang dan menghadiahkan piala untukmu.." ujar Sehun dengan mencium tangan Kai.

"Oke aku menunggu piala darimu Sehunnie.. mungkin Minnie hyung dan umma sebentar lagi sampai kau berangkat lah dahulu.." ujar Kai.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai mereka sampai.." Sehun berkata cepat.

"Emm, baiklah.." angguk Kai menurut.

"Pertandingannya hari apa Sehunnie?" tanya Kai menatap Sehun lembut.

"Hari Minggu besok chagi.." jawab Sehun dengan mengelus tangan Kai dan bermain ditelapak tangan Kai.

"Aku akan datang.." ujar Kai semangat.

"Kau masih sakit chagi, aku yang akan membawa hadiah untukmu jangan memaksakan diri oke?" Sehun mengecup kening Kai lembut.

"Kai, hyung datang.." teriak Taemin masuk.

"Hyung.." jerit Kai semangat. "Aku merindukanmu hyung.." ujar Kai dan Taemin langsung memeluk Kai dengan sayang.

"Kai aku pergi dulu ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik.." ujar Sehun kemudian menecup kening dan bibir Kai sekilas.

"Ajjuma, Taemin aku berangkat dulu.." Sehun berpamitan pada Yesung dan Taemin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar namjachingunya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar Kai masuk rumah sakit kemarin.." ujar teman sekelas Kai yang bernama Lee Jinki.

"Jinjja? Sakit apa Kai? Ayo kita menjenguknya?" ajak Key bersemangat dan teman-temannya mengangukan kepalanya antusias.

"Luhan kau mau ikut?" tanya Jinki pada Luhan yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ne, tentu saja aku ikut.." Luhan tersenyum manis terhadap Jinki, Key, Youngmin dan Kwangmin si kembar.

"Baiklah.. nanti kita kesana pulang sekolah oke?" Jinki tersenyum dan yang lain menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kai bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Yesung pada Kai sedang memakan buah bersama Taemin.

"Sudah umma, aku ingin pulang.." jawab Kai sedikit merengek pada ummanya.

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang chagi tapi kau belum boleh berangkat sekolah dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya oke?" ujar Yesung.

"Tapi aku ingin menonton pertandingan basket Sehunnie umma? Boleh yaa?" Kai memberikan puppy eyesnya pada Yesung, Taemin tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Kai pelan.

"Bukankah Sehun melarangmu untuk melihat? Kau dirumah saja Kai" tabah Taemin.

"Tapi hyung.." perkataan Kai terputus ternyata teman-teman Kai datang menjenguknya.

"Annyeong…" sapa Onew, Key, Kwangmin, Yongmin dan Luhan.

DEG

DEG

Jantung Yesung terasa copot melihat kehadiran Luhan dihadapannya. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa Luhan tersenyum dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Annyeong ajjuma, Kai, Taemin.." Key tersenyum manis duduk disamping, Onew meletakan parsel buah ke nakas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kai?" tanya Onew.

"Sudah baikan hyung, aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Kai tersenyum manis.

"Ya bagaimana Kau baik-baik saja lihat wajahmu itu masih pucat Kai.." terang Youngmin dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kai dengan tangannya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Youngmin Kai, kau masih pucat. Istirahatlah yang baik.." tambah Key.

"Kalian tahu dari siapa Kai dirumah sakit?" tanya Taemin.

"Sehun dan Minho yang memberitahu kami.." jawab Kwangmin.

Taemin menatap ummanya bingung, tidak seperti biasanya ummanya diam seperti ini dan terlebih kali ini menunduk.

"Wah ada Luhan hyung juga.. Gomawo sudah mau menjenguk ku.." ujar Kai senang.

"Ne Kai, cepat sembuhlah.." Luhan mengelus rambut Kai pelan.

"Sepertinya kami tidak bisa berlama-lama, kami pulang ya Kai, Taemin.." ujar Kwangmin dengan melihat jam ditangan manisnya.

"Ajjuma kami pulang dulu.." pamit Key.

"Ah, n-nee.." jawab Yesung gugup, Taemin melihat sikap ummanya dengan seksama.

Setelah teman-teman Kai dan Taemin pulang Kai tertidur mungkin karena efek obat yang baru diminumnya. Taemin mendekati Yesung.

"Umma ada apa kenapa umma seperti orang ketakutan?" tanya Taemin pada Yesung yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"A-aniyo Minnie.." jawab Yesung gugup.

"Ceritakan pada Minnie, apa yang terjadi. Minnie sudah dewasa umma.." ujar Taemin dengan memeluk ummanya.

"Baiklah, jangan disini ayo kita keluar.." Yesung menggandeng tangan Taemin ke taman rumah sakit

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, beberapa penanam modal di perusahaan kita beralih ke Choi Group , kita harus melakukan sesuatu.." ujar Suho pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop putihnya.

"Brengsek! Kenapa dia selalu mengganggu perusahaan ini, tenang saja Suho aku akan mengurusnya, kembalilah bekerja.." ujar Kyuhyun dan Suho menurutinya.

"Baik hyung.." Suho keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa panasnya.

"Kita lihat Choi Siwon siapa yang akan menang akhirnya.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan menampilkan seringainya yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Akun saya gak bisa dibuka, jadi saya pake akun adik saya bagi yang belum baca chapter 1 dan 2 ke akun lama yaa?

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kai diperbolehkan pulang. Kyuhyun dan Yesung datang menjemput anak bungsunya sedangkan Taemin berangkat sekolah karena selama Kai sakit Taemin juga tidak berangkat menemani Kai.

"Kai sudah siap? Ayo kita pulang.." ujak Yesung dengan menuntun Kai sedangkan Kyuhyun membawa barang-barang Kai selama menginap dirumah sakit ini.

"Ne umma.." jawab Kai dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan mereka saling diam, Kai juga sibuk dengan ponselnya yang baru.

"Umma kenapa umma memberiku ponsel baru?" tanya Kai bingung pada ummanya.

"Ponselmu tidak sengaja jatuh kemarin saat umma membereskan tempat tidurmu.." bohong Yesung. Tentu saja Kai mengetahuinya.

"Gomawo umma.." ujar Kai dengan senang menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Kai tidak boleh kemana-mana ne besok? Tetap dirumah bersama umma.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kai ingin melihat pertandingan Sehun.." Kai merajuk kembali.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Kai, Sehun juga tidak memperbolehkanmu menonton kan? Disana panas terlebih dilapangan terbuka Kai.." terang Kyuhyun.

"Arraso.." jawab Kai sedih.

"Jangan sedih, bukankah Sehun sudah menjanjikan piala padamu? Pasti dia pulang membawa piala itu chagi.." ujar Yesung yang tidak bisa melihat anaknya sedih.

"Ne, umma.." Kai kembali mengaggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Taemin terlihat tidak bersemangat berangkat sekolah, Taemin bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memikirkan hal-hal berat tapi jika menyangkut keluarganya dia selalu seperti ini diam dan melamun. Terlintas percakapannya dengan ummanya kemarin.

FLASHBACK

Kini Taemin dan Yesung duduk ditaman rumah sakit membicarakan hal yang memang harusnya Taemin ketahui.

"Minnie tahukan umma menghilang kenapa?" tanya Yesung memandang Taemin hangat.

"Karena orang bernama Kibum itu kan umma?" jawab Taemin.

"Ne, chagi. Kau tahu Kibum itu punya anak dan anak itu.. Luhan.." ujar Yesung dengan menatap bawah. Sungguh dia ingin menangis mengingat Kibum.

"Luhan? Sudahku duga umma dia juga suka memperhatikan kami.." ujar Taemin menatap Yesung dalam.

"Kita harus menjaga Kai, Luhan dan Kibum mereka mengincar Kai.." ujar Yesung. "Kau tahukan Kai mudah tertekan? Umma takut Kai tersakiti terlebih dengan kejadian kemarin umma semakin takut Minnie.." lanjut Yesung.

"Kibum tidak pernah membual apa yang dikatakannya selalu dia lakukan semaunya, umma takut kehilangan kalian.." ujar Yesung memeluk Taemin.

"Semoga tidak ada yang terjadi umma.." bisik Taemin nyaris tak terdengar.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

.

Taemin menubah posisi duduknya entah apa yang membuat hatinya resah akhir-akhir ini, dia memutuskan pergi ke toilet membasuh mukanya.

"Mau kemana Minnie?" tanya Key yang hari ini duduk dengan Taemin.

"Aku ke toilet dulu hyung.." jawab Taemin dan berlalu pergi ke toilet yang terletak diujung koridor kelas Taemin. Setelah sampai Taemin segera membasuh mukanya, Taemin melihat dirinya dipantulan kaca

DEG

Tepat disampingnya ada Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelahnya.

"Hai Taemin.." sapa Luhan manis.

"Cih, jangan pernah bersikap manis dihadapanku dan jangan pernah menyentuh keluargaku lagi.." ujar Taemin sinis.

"Tidak boleh ya? Padahal aku sangat menyukai dongsaengmu.." ujar Luhan dengan ekpresi wajah dibuat-buat.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Kai, brengsek.." ujar Taemin dingin dan tajam.

"Aku tidak janji Cho Taemin.." ujar Luhan dengan mengeluarkan seringainya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang menatap tak suka Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Sehun jangan melamun saja ayo kita berlatih, pertandingan itu besok jangan membuang waktu.." ujar Seungri teman setim Sehun.

"Ah, ne hyung.." Sehun sadar dari lamunannya tapi pikirannya tidak pernah focus ke latihan kali ini.

'Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak seperti ini? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa nantinya, aku ingin bertemu Kai..' ujar Sehun dalam hati, entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Umma mau kemana?" tanya Kai saat melihat Yesung bersiap-siap pergi.

"Umma mau belanja Kai.." jawab Yesung dengan merapikan kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Kai antusias dan mendapat gelengan dari Yesung. "Wae umma? Aku ingin jalan-jalan.." ujar Kai sedih.

"Hmm, baiklah.." ucap Yesung yang membuat Kai tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu umma, gomawo.." ujar Kai lari ke kamarnya. Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai. Yesung menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Ayo umma aku sudah siap.." ucap Kai keluar dari kamar.

"Kau manis Kai.." ujar Yesung.

"Umma juga, kita tidak terlihat seperti umma dan aegya tapi terlihat seperti hyung dan dongsaeng.." ujar Kai dengan tersenyum polos, Yesung hanya mengacak rambut Kai sayang.

"Kajja.." Yesung menggandeng tangan anaknya keluar rumah megahnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap matahari sudah tidak menampakkan cahaya terangnya lagi, diganti dengan bulan yang bersinar indah menemani malam indah ini.

Kai dan Yesung sudah berada dirumahnya duduk manis bersama Taemin dan Kyuhyun, entah kemana Baekhyun yang tidak terlihat dari siang, kencan mungkin?

"Kenapa umma dan Kai jalan-jalan tidak mengajakku?" rajuk Taemin dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyungkan sedang sekolah, mana mungkin aku mengajak hyung.." kekeh Kai.

"Ya! Tapi aku ingin ikut.." ujar Taemin lagi.

"Sudah-sudah. Liburan musim panas nanti kita akan liburan ke Jepang, appa sudah menyewa tempat yang sangat indah untuk kalian berdua.." ujar Kyuhyun menengahi perkelahian anaknya.

"Jeongmal?" pekik TaeKai bersama.

"Ne.." ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apa boleh kita mengajak Sehun dan Minho hyung appa?" tanya Taemin dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Yeyyy! Kami sayang appa.." TaeKai memeluk Kyuhyun erat yang disambut kecupan sayang dikepala mereka.

"Tidak sayang umma eoh?" tanya Yesung dengan raut kesal.

"Ani, kami juga sayang umma.." ujar TaeKai bersama dan lari memeluk Yesung, dan tawapun menghiasi keluarga bahagia itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kai yang melihat Taemin bersiap-siap.

"Kau lupa Kai? Hari ini pertadingan Minho hyung dan Sehun.." ujar Taemin, Kai menepuk jidatnya lupa.

"Omo, aku lupa hyung.." ujar Kai panic.

"Tapi kau tetap dirumah, appa dan ummakan melarangmu ikut.." nasehat Taemin.

"Huf, baiklah. Salam untuk Sehunnie ne? aku sangat rindu padanya.." ujar Kai tersenyum.

"Tentu.."ujar Taemin. "Hyung pergi dulu Kai, jaga dirimu sayang.." ujar Taemin dengan mengecup kedua pipi Kai, kening, hidung hingga bibir Kai sekilas.

"Kenapa hyung menciumku seperti itu?"tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah.." ujar Taemin. "Hyung pergi ne? bye bye.." ujar Taemin keluar dari rumahnya.

Drettt Dreettt..

Bunyi handphone Kai, dengan sedikit berlari Kai kembali ke meja ruang tamu mengambil handphonenya. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya melihat pesan masuk ke nomornya, siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun.

'_**Chagiya, aku akan memulai pertandingan sebentar lagi, doa kan aku ne? agar pangeranmu yang tampan ini menang dan membawa piala untuk sang puteri ^^ aku sangat merindukanmu Kai nanti aku langsung kerumahmu sayang.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tunggu aku dirumah. Saranghae :*'**_

Kai tersenyum membaca pesan Sehun, dengan lihai langsung Kai membalas pesan kekasihnya itu.

'_**Puteri akan selalu menunggu piala pangeran ^^ Kai selalu mendoa kan Sehunnie. Nado saranghae hwaiting !'**_

Kai tersenyum membaca isi pesannya. Dengan semangat Kai menuju taman depan rumahnya berteduh dipohon yang rindang dengan membaca buku pemberian Sehun.

"Mau kemana Kai?" tanya Yesung pada Kai yang melihat anaknya hendak pergi.

"Kai hanya ke taman depan rumah umma. Umma jangan khawatir." Ujar Kai tersenyum.

"Ne, nanti umma menyusul. Umma mau mengambil pudding dulu.." ujar Yesung.

"Ne umma.." ujar Kai tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Minho Hyung, Sehunnie semangat.." teriak Taemin saat melihat Minho dan Sehun dengan lihai menggiring bola basket. Dengan penuh semangat Minho menggiring bola dengan Sehun dan kawan-kawannya.

Pertengahan pertandingan babak dua ini schor masih dipimpin tim Minho. Mereka tersenyum bangga melihat sekolah mereka sebentar lagi akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Sebaiknya aku beli minum untuk Minho hyung dan Sehunnie.." gumam Taemin.

"Key hyung, aku beli minum untuk Minho hyung dan Sehunnie dulu ne?" pamit Taemin pada Key.

"Ayo aku temani.." ajak Key.

"Tidak usah hyung, aku bisa sendiri.." ujar Taemin pergi meninggalkan Key dan teman-temannya.

Taemin berjalan sendirian didepan memang sepi, apalagi mengingat semua orang ada dilapangan melihat basket, taemin tetap berjalan dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan seseorang mengawasinya.

"Hei!" ujar seseorang menepuk pundak Taemin.

Saat Taemin berbalik entah apa yang terjadi karena tiba-tiba orang itu membekap Taemin dan menyeretnya menuju mobil dan pergi dari tempat pertandingan.

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi..'_ batin Taemin takut.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Kai.." sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Kai.

"Luhan hyung.." Kai tersenyum manis menatap Luhan lembut.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Luhan melihat Kai sendirian ditaman depan rumahnya.

"Aku bosan dirumah. Appa, umma, Taemin hyung sampai Sehunnie tidak memperbolehkanku melihat basket, padahal aku ingin melihat Sehunnie.." ujar Kai dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kai kan masih sakit, jadi Kai tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh. Apalagi mereka bertanding dilapangan terbuka.." ujar Luhan mengacak rambut Kai pelan.

"Tapikan aku sangat merindukan Sehunnie.." ujar Kai semakin cemberut.

"Ne, ne. Bagaimana kita pergi kesana sekarang?" ajak Luhan.

"Aku tidak boleh kemana-mana hyung.." ujar Kai sedih.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar.." rayu Luhan.

"Hyung kesana saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau, aku sudah berjanji pada Sehunnie akan menunggunya dirumah.." ujar Kai, bagaimanapun juga Kai adalah anak yang sangat penurut.

"Ayolah Kai.." ujar Luhan dengan menarik Kai dengan agak paksa. Kai yang melihat Luhan memaksanya menjadi risih.

"Aku tidak mau hyung.." Kai tetap membrontak.

"Tidak ada penolakan chagiyaa.." ujar Luhan menarik Kai dengan keras.

"Hyung lepaskan ! Ummaaa.." teriak Kai keras.

"Kaiii.." teriak suara diseberang jalan, yang tak lain adalah Yesung.

"Umma tolong Kai.." teriak Kai dengan suara bergetar.

"LEPASKAN KAI LUHAN !" teriak Yesung, tapi terlambat karena Kai sudah masuk kedalam mobil Luhan yang langsung jalan begitu saja.

"KAIII !" teriak Yesung keras hingga Kyuhyun lari keluar melihat keadaan luar. Sampai matanya tertuju pada Yesung yang jatuh tertunduk dengan menangis.

"Yesungie, waeyo ?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyu hiks, Luhan membawa Kai pergi. Aku takut.." isak Yesung.

"MWO?" ujar Kyuhyun kaget dan langsung memeluk isterinya itu.

"Tenang chagi, kita akan menyelamatkan Kai.." ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan Yesung dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

.

"Key kemana Taemin?" tanya Minho yang tidak melihat Taemin bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Taemin bilang ingin membeli minum untukmu" jawab Key. "Tapi kenapa Taemin belum kembali.." ujar Key resah.

"Kemana Taemin pergi?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Mungkin diujung seberang jalan.." jawab Key.

"Sehun, kau pulang dulu. Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu dengan Kai menyerahkan piala itu." Ujar Minho yang diangguki Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." ujar Sehun dan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Taemin?" tanya Minho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa mungkin Taemin sudah pulang?" tanya Minho pada dirinya sendiri-lagi-

"Sebaiknya aku menyusul Sehun.." akhirnya Minho memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu, mungkin Taemin sudah berada dirumah. Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

"Lu-luhan hyung mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kai takut, entah kemana supir Luhan akan membawanya, perasaannya tak enak.

"Hanya kerumahku chagi.." ujar Luhan dengan memeluk pinggang Kai erat.

"Kumohon hyung jangan seperti ini.." ujar Kai takut bahkan sangat takut.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, hanya sedikit bermain. Bolehkan?" tanya Luhan, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tapi bibirnya sudah dibungkam dan dilumat ganas oleh Luhan. Air matanya terjatuh, peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan kepalanya berdenyut cepat dan terakhir matanya menutup, Kai pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Minho melangkahkan kakinya kerumah besar keluarga Cho. Setelah masuk keruang tamu, Minho mengerutkan alisnya bingung kenapa semua orang berkumpul disini? Mulai dari Yesung, Kyuhyun, orangtua Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, Kris dan Sehun sendiri.

"Kenapa semuanya diam?" tanya Minho.

"Kai, dia dibawa Luhan, dan Luhan anak Kim Kibum.." jawab Sehun dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Dimana Taemin?" tanya Yesung menghadap Minho dan menatapnya intens.

"Aku kira Taemin sudah pulan ajumma, aku tidak menemukan Taemin dimanapun semenjak pertandingan selesai.." jawab Minho.

"Hikss, Taeminnie, Kai.." tangis Yesung pecah, bukan hanya Yesung tapi juga Leeteuk, Suho dan Baekhyun.

Dreeeettt Dreeeeet

Handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

'_**Hai Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika kita sedikit bermain-main? Aku juga ingin bermain dengan anak sulungmu ini, dia sangat manis ternyata tak kalah dengan Yesung ternyata. Aku hanya memberitahukan Taemin sekarang bersamaku itu saja –Choi Siwon-'**_

"Brengsek!" ujar Kyuhyun membanting handphone nya.

"Minho ayahmu benar-benar brengsek, dia yang membawa Taemin pergi.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan kilatan amarah.

"Dad.." Minho menatap kosong lantai bawah. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Taemin.." ujar Minho lari keluar rumah.

"Aku akan membantunya.." ujar Kris dan Suho menyusul Minho keluar.

"Sebaiknya kita cari cara menyelamatkan Kai.." ujar Heechul.

"Aku, Heechul hyung, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang akan pergi.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan kilatan amarah yang masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku ikut Kyu.." ujar Yesung.

"Aniyo. Mereka mengincarmu juga Yesung.." ujar Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita pergi.." mereka pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Yesung, Baekhyun dan Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Chapter depan end jadi saya gak punya utang


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Akun saya gak bisa dibuka, jadi saya pake akun adik saya bagi yang belum baca chapter 1 dan 2 ke akun lama yaa?

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

Taemin memandang tak percaya orang dihadapannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon mertuanya Choi Siwon ayah dari namjachingunya Choi Minho.

"Tolong lepaskan saya ajjushi.." pinta Taemin dengan nada memelas.

"Hahahaa.." tawa Siwon pecah mendengar ucapan Taemin. "Buat apa aku menculikmu kalau akhirnya aku melepaskanmu anak manis.." ujar Siwon setelah menyelesaikan tawanya tadi.

"Minho hyung pasti kecewa pada ajjushi" ujar Taemin.

"Justru dengan melenyapkanmu aku dan Minho akan bahagia, Minho akan bahagia hanya bersamaku ayahnya.." ujar Siwon dengan menatap Taemin tajam.

"Ajjushi salah, Minho bahkan akan kecewa dan marah jika tahu sikap dan sifat ajjushi.." teriak Taemin.

"Beraninya kau membentakku anak kecil" geram Siwon marah dan..

PLAKK

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus Taemin, meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan disana.

Taemin meringis pelan sudut bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Siwon tersenyum meremehkan melihat Taemin meringis. Hei Choi Siwon dia tak sebanding denganmu, bahkan dia masih dibawah umur, ingat itu!

.

.

.

.

Minho memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan tergesa-gesa dengan Kris dan Suho dibelakangnya mengikuti sedari tadi.

"Dimana appa !" teriak Minho pada maid yang ada dirumahnya. Semua maid menatap Minho takut, tidak biasanya tuan muda mereka berteriak didalam rumah seperti ini.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Kepala Pelayan keluarga Choi.

"Dimana appa sekarang?" tanya Minho datar menatap bawahannya itu dengan tajam.

"Kami tidak tahu tuan muda, tuan besar pergi dari kemarin dan belum pulang sampai sekarang.." jawab Kepala Pelayan itu.

"Argghttttt…." Teriak Minho frustasi, entah kenapa semuanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, takut itu pasti. Takut kekesihnya diapa-apakan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Minho kita harus menghadapi dengan kepala dingin jangan seperti ini.." ucap Suho dengan mengelus pundak Minho.

"Tapi hyung, aku takut Taemin diapa-apakan appa, appa sangat mudah menyakiti seseorang tak peduli siapa seseorang itu.." Minho tertunduk frustasi.

"Suho, bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kau menaruh alat pelacak dikalung Taemin dan Kai?" tanya Kris.

"Gege benar juga, aku akan melacaknya.." ucap Suho dan langsung melacak keberadaan dua keponakan tersayangnya.

Dengan cepat Suho melacak keberadaan Taemin terlebih dahulu, dia mengerutkan keningnya melihat dimana Taemin sekarang.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Minho.

"Dia berada diperusahaan ayahmu sendiri Minho.." ujar Suho menatap Minho.

"Aku akan kesana.." ujar Minho cepat disusul Suho dan Kris pastinya.

Mereka menaiki mobil Kris, dengan cepat Kris membawa mobilnya menuju perusahaan Choi Siwon.

"Aku juga akan melacak Kai.." ujar Suho yang diangguki Kris dan Minho.

Tak lama kemudian Suho menemukan sebuah alamat yang Suho tahu pasti itu adalah alamat rumah Kim Kibum dahulu. Dengan cepat Suho menghubungi Kyuhyun dan memberikan alamatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya, satu hal yang Kai rasakan yaitu pusing dikepalanya. Kai ingat terakhir dia berada, dengan cepat Kai melihat sekelilingnya yang dilihatnya adalah Luhan dan Kibum yang berada disisi kanan kirinya.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Kai takut, melihat Kibum dan Luhan dengan posisi menghimpitnya seperti itu.

"Jangan takut chagiya.." Luhan mengelus pipi Kai lembut yang membuat Kai bergetar bahkan sangat kuat getaran ditubuh Kai.

"Tenang Kai, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, hanya saja kami ingin bermain-main denganmu sebentar.." ujar Kibum dengan mengusap bibir Kai pelan yang membuat Kai semakin bergetar.

"Bagaimana rasanya Lu?" tanya Kibum.

"Manis, bahkan sangat manis.." jawab Luhan. Kibum mengeluarkan seringainya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kebibir Kai. Dengan kuat Kibum langsung mencium Kai dengan paksa.

"Hiks.. lepas..kan.." Kai mendorong tubuh Kibum walau hasilnya nihil. Luhan tersenyum melihat appanya sangat bernapsu seperti itu. Setelah puas Kibum melepaskan ciumannya dengan segera Kai mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau benar Lu, sangat manis. Chagiya kau benar-benar mirip ummamu" ujar Kibum kembali mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Hiks.. kalian sangat jahat. Aku benci kalian.." teriak Kai, dia berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya walaupun hasilnya tidak ada.

"Kenapa berteriak chagiya. Aku tak kalah tampankan dengan Sehun-mu itu?" tanya Luhan dengan tangan yang masih setia megelus-elus tubuh Kai.

"Kau berbeda dengan Sehun. Jangan menyamakan dirimu dengan Sehun" jawab Kai kembali berteriak.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berlatih vocal Kai? Apa kau mau aku mengajarimu bernyanyi? Kebetulan suaraku itu indah tak jauh dengan ummamu.." ujar Luhan dengan mendekat dirinya ke Kai.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan mereka. Kibum turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kepintu kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu dan Kibum tersenyum melihat anak keduanya berada didepan pintu itu.

"Ada apa Xiumin sayang?" tanya Kibum penuh perhatian.

"Xiumin ingin bertemu umma sekarang appa, Xiumin rindu umma.." ujar Xiumin hampir menangis.

"Uljima chagiya. Baiklah, ayo kita ketempat ummamu.." ujar Kibum dan menggendong Xiumin. "Lu, appa pergi dulu.." ujar Kibum kemudian keluar membawa Xiumin.

"Ne.." jawab Luhan dan kembali menatap Kai dan kembali mengeluarkan seringai menyeramkannya melihat Kai menangis.

.

.

.

.

Tepat didepan kediaman Yesung, Kibum memperhentikan mobilnya. Xiumin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, kemudian menatap appanya dengan polos.

"Ini dimana appa?" tanya Xiumin pada Kibum. Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Xiumin gemas.

"Minnie ingin bertemu dengan umma kan? Ini rumah umma chagiya. Sekarang Xiumin masuk lah, bilang pada umma bahwa appa menunggu umma bersama Luhan hyung dan Kai hyung.." ujar Kibum kemudian diangguki Xiumin.

Dengan semangat Xiumin memasuki rumah besar Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang di bibirnya.

"Anak manis mencari siapa?" tanya seorang maid yang melihat Xiumin berada didepan pintu masuk.

"Xiumin mencari umma.." ujar Xiumin dengan cengirannya.

"Umma Xiumin siapa? Memang umma Xiumin disini?" tanya Maid itu lagi.

"Tentu saja, appa yang mengatakan pada Xiumin.." ujar Xiumin dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, maid itu gemas dengan tingkah anak manis didepannya.

"Ayo ikut Ajumma.." ujarnya menuntun tangan Xiumin masuk melewati pintu depan.

Senyum Xiumin mengembang melihat ummanya duduk didepannya. Setelah sekian lama dia tidak pernah bertemu umma tersayangnya.

"UMMMAAAA.." Pekik Xiumin dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Xiumin.." ujar Yesung kaget melihat Xiumin didepannya. Dengan segera Yesung berlari menghampiri Xiumin dan memeluknya erat sekali.

"Xiumin rindu pada umma.." ujar Xiumin dengan mencium pipi Yesung.

"Umma juga.. Xiumin datang dengan siapa?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Xiumin diantar appa, tapi appa langsung pulang. Ah, tadi appa berpesan pada Xiumin.." ujar Xiumin. Baekhyun dan Leeteuk hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan Yesung dan Xiumin.

"Appa tadi berpesan bahwa appa menunggu umma bersama Luhan hyung dan Kai hyung.." ujar Xiumin dengan gembira.

DEG

Perasaan Yesung menjadi tak karuan mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Kai-nya berada digenggaman dua iblis yang menurutnya sangat kejam.

"Apa Xiumin melihat Kai hyung disana?" tanya Baekhyun mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Xiumin. Sementara Leeteuk menenangkan Yesung yang terdiam takut.

"Xiumin tidak tahu. Tapi tadi siang Lulu-hyung pulang dengan menggendong seseorang namja manis.." ujar Xiumin dengan menatap polos Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menunjukan photo Kai disana pada Xiumin.

"Apa seseorang yang Xiumin maksud ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Xiumin memincingkan matanya kemudian berfikir sebentar.

"Benar. Dia orangnya, sebelum Xiumin berangkat bersama appa kesini juga Xiumin melihat hyung itu menangis dikamar Lulu-hyung.." ujar Xiumin, Yesung semakin shock dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menghubungi Luhan agar membawa Kai pergi dari rumah yang mereka tinggali di Korea kemudian dia sendiri pergi ke tempat yang dia maksud.

.

.

.

.

"Chagiya, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini.." ujar Luhan setelah membaca pesan singkat Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku Luhan hyung.." teriak Kai lagi.

"Jangan membantah!" ujar Luhan kemudian menyeret paksa Kai menuju mobilnya. Tenaga Kai sudah habis, badannya serasa remuk apalagi kepalanya serasa terbagi dua.

Setelah menyeret paksa Kai, Luhan langsung pergi dari rumahnya menuju tempat yang appanya maksud. Mobil Luhan terbagi menjadi dua. Bagian supir dan penumpang terbagi jadi memberikan ruang privasi untuk majikan dan juga kedap suara.

"Perjalanan ini akan jauh chagiya. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu?" tanya Luhan kemudian tangan nakalnya meraba-raba semua bagian tubuh Kai, dan terakhir merenggut hal yang selalu Kai jaga.

*SKIP

Setelah puas dengan napsunya Luhan segera membenahi pakaiannya sendiri. Luhan melihat kesamping, dimana Kai masih memejamkan matanya pingsan.

"Mianhae.." ujar Luhan mencium Kai dan segera memakaikan pakaian Kai kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba appa meminta pindah?" tanya Luhan masuk kerumah dengan membopong Kai yang masih pingsan bahkan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Mencari tempat yang sepi saja.." jawab Kibum santai kemudian melirik Luhan yang menggendong Kai. "Kau apakan dia?" tanya Kibum.

"Hanya bersenang-senang.." jawab Luhan santai seraya duduk tapi tetap menempatkan Kai dipangkuannya.

"Apa kau memperkosanya?" tanya Kibum menatap Luhan.

"Ya seperti itulah.." jawab Luhan santai, Kibum menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sangat menyenangkan dari pada pelacur-pelacur yang appa sewa.."

"Hemm, sepertinya nanti malam akan ada pertunjukan yang sangat menarik" ujar Kibum.

"Ya sangat menarik.." kemudian mereka berdua menyeringai menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

Minho memasuki kantor luas appanya. Di dalam Minho bertemu dengan Jinki saudaranya, Jinki menatap kaget sekaligus senang Minho.

"Minho-ya kau harus menghentikan appamu sebelum dia menyakiti namja manis yang dia bawa tadi siang.." ujar Jinki panic.

"Dimana appa sekarang hyung?" tanya Minho cepat.

"Dia ada diatap. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain aku, cepat kau selamatkan namja itu.." ujar Jinki dengan cepat Minho menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap gedung itu diikuti Kris, Suho bahkan Jinki.

Dengan segera Minho mendorong pintu atap dan mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kiri. Dapat dilihatnya Taemin terbaring dengan wajah yang terluka bekas amukan Siwon. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang terluka tapi juga seluruh badannya yang dipenuhi sayatan, darah keluar dari kulit mulus Taemin.

"Minnieeee.." teriak Minho menghampiri Taemin, Taemin membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit nafasnya berderu cepat dan jantungnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Hyung~" Taemin tersenyum lemah. Minho langsung berlari menghampiri Taemin dan memeluk Taemin erat, tak peduli dengan darah yang menempel dibajunya.

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan Taemin. Pandangannya bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Kenapa dad lakukan ini?" tanya Minho tajam.

"Kau kira aku melakukan untuk siapa? Untukmu juga Choi Minho.." ujar Siwon sengit.

"Justru Dad yang membuatku mati jika Taemin kenapa-napa !" teriak Minho marah pada lelaki yang disebut ayah olehnya.

"Kau berani membantah. Kalian cepat bawa mereka.." tunjuk Siwon pada pengawalnya. Dengan sigap para pengawal Siwon menangkap Minho, Kris, Suho dan Jinki.

Minho terus membrontak, apalagi saat Siwon berjalan mendekati Taemin dan menginjak Taemin tepat diarea jantung.

"Agh.." ringis Taemin, bahkan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dad! Lepaskan Taemin. Lepaskan dad, kumohon.." teriak Minho, air matanya sudah keluar dari pelupuk matanya melihat Taemin kesakitan.

"Choi Siwon brengsek! Lepaskan adikku!" teriak Kris.

"Wah.. wah.. ada seorang Wu Yifan disini. Ada Cho Suho juga. Apa Kyuhyun yang mengutus kalian kesini?" tanya Siwon mengulur waktu.

"Cepat lepaskan Taemin !" teriak Suho, wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Ternyata kau cukup cantik Cho Suho.." ujar Siwon berjalan kearah Suho dan mengelus pipi Suho.

"Jangan menyentuh Suho brengsek!" Kris tidak terima kekasihnya disentuh Choi Siwon orang yang paling dibenci didunia ini.

"Kenapa Wu Yifan? Kau tidak menerima jika aku menyentuh kekasihmu ini.." ujar Siwon lagi masih dengan mengelus pipi Suho menghapus air mata disana.

"Aku lelah bermain-main.." ujar Siwon kembali berjalan menuju Taemin. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu berdoa di hatinya semoga Kai-nya tidak apa-apa. Mengingat cerita Yesung bahwa Kai berteriak histeris saat dibawa Luhan.

"Appa kenapa tidak sampai-sampai.." ucap Sehun gelisah.

"Pertigaan belok. Itu rumah Kibum. Tunggu sebentar kita akan sampai." Ujar Heechul masih serius menjalankan mobilnya. Terlihat Chanyeol yang mengelus pundak Sehun menenangkan keponakannya. Kyuhyun terlihat menatap tajam bahkan matanya seperti tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Kita sampai.." ujar Heechul, dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Sehun turun dari mobil dan berlari cepat kerumah Kibum.

"Kim Kibum buka pintunya brengsekk!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan segala emosinya.

"Maaf anda mencari siapa?" tanya seorang namja manis keluar dari rumah megah itu.

"Aku mencari Kibum dan Luhan. Mana dua iblis itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Kibum-hyung dan Luhan pergi dari tadi. Aku tak mengetahuinya.." ujar namja manis itu.

"Kau pasti mengetahuinya.." ujar Kyuhyun hampir mencekik namja itu kalau saja Heechul tidak menahannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi Kibum-hyung hanya memberikan ini padaku.." ujar namja itu dengan memberikan amplop pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Sehun merebut amplop itu dan membukanya. Matanya berbelak kaget melihat sebuah foto ciuman antara Luhan dan Kai pastinya. Dapat dilihat muka Kai sangat pucat dan terlebih lagi Kai memejamkan matanya. Bukankah Kai pingsan?

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Kyuhyun membalikan foto itu dan terdapat tulisan disana.

_'**Bagaimana Cho? Apa kau menikmati permainan ini? Sangat menyenangkan bukan? Hemm, ku dengar putra sulungmu juga ada digenggaman Choi Siwon, apa kau tak pusing memikirkan kedua anakmu itu? Bagaimana foto ini? Sepertinya anakku sangat menyukai anakmu. Aku akan memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi untukmu bertemu Cho Jongin. Datanglah ketempat dimana aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya. –Kim Kibum-**_

"Hyung kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu dengan si brengsek itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul. Terlihat Heechul berfikir tentang tempat yang Kibum maksud.

"Ya. Tidak salah lagi, dia berada di villa tempat dulu kita berlibur" ujar Heechul.

"Ayo kita kesana.." ujar Kyuhyun, dan mereka meninggalkan namja manis itu sendiri.

"Semoga kalian berhasil. Aku selalu mendoakan kalian.." ujar namja manis itu yang tak lain adalah Key adik Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju villa memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam. Sehun terus gelisah melihat keluar mobil dengan gusar.

"Tenanglah Sehun.." ujar Chanyeol mengelus pundak Sehun-lagi-

"Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya hyung.." lirih, ucapan itu teramat lirih.

"Kalian tenanglah. Lima belas menit lagi kita sampai.." ujar Heechul.

Suasana kembali diam, masih focus dengan pikiran-pikiran mereka sendiri. Hari Kyuhyun bergemuruh tak tenang, dia juga memikirkan Taemin anak sulungnya yang juga dalam bahaya mengingat Choi Siwon sama kejamnya dengan Kim Kibum.

"Kita sampai.." ujar Heechul, mereka keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam villa itu.

Mata mereka terbelak kaget melihat lebih dari sepuluh orang berjajar rapi didalam. Terlebih ditangga.

"Kalian sangat hebat, bisa datang secepat ini.." ujar Kibum dengan tangan melipat didada menyombongkan diri.

"Dimana anakku?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Anakmu? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Kibum ingin sedikit main-main rupanya.

"Luhan bawa JongIn kesini.." ujar Kibum, Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan menggendong Kai yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"KAIIII.." Teriak Sehun, perlahan seperti mendengar bisikan Sehun, Kai terbangun dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang.

"Hun..nniee.." terdengar suara lirih Kai.

"Lepaskan Kai, brengsek!" teriak Sehun langsung berlari menerjang pengawal-pengawal Kibum dan terjadilah perkelahian yang tak seimbang.

Memang tidak seimbang sepuluh orang melawan empat orang, Kai menangis dan membrontak digendongan Luhan karena posisi Luhan yang tepat dilantai atas secara otomatis Kai terjatuh langsung terguling ditangga yang jaraknya tidak dekat –maksudnya kebawah itu panjang-

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, bagaimanapun dia mulai jatuh cinta pada namja tan itu dan sekarang dia melukai Kai namja yang dicintainya.

"KAIII.." Semua mata menoleh kearah Luhan yang berteriak sangat keras.

BRUK

Tubuh Kai sampai kebawah tepat dihadapan Sehun. Kepalanya berdarah hingga hidungnya pun mengeluarkan cairan merah itu. Sehun cepat memeluk Kai, memeluk kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Kai, bertahanlah.." ucap Sehun mengguncang dan memeluk Kai.

"A-aku ingin per-gi dar-i tempat i-ni.. u-umma.." ujar Kai dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun membatu melihat keadaan anaknya, dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat Kai pergi dari rumah itu diikuti yang lain.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Kim Kibum. Camkan itu !" ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi dari villa itu.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengacungkan pistolnya yang dia sembunyikan dibalik jas kantor hitamnya. Arah pistol itu langsung pada Taemin. Semua orang membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat aksi nekat Siwon. Siwon bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan beberapa detik kemudian..

DOR

DOR

Siwon menembak Taemin, tapi tunggu dulu? Ada seseorang yang melindungi Taemin yang tak lain adalah Minho. Entah kapan Minho lepas dari para pengawal-pengawal Siwon yang pasti sekarang dihadapannya sendiri Siwon menembak Minho, Minho anaknya.

"Hy-uung.." ujar Taemin lirih, memandang tidak percaya Minho yang sekarang berada diatasnya.

Minho tersenyum amat tampan. "Saranghae Cho Taemin.." ujarnya untuk terakhir kali, dan Minho memejamkan matanya selamanya.

"Nado. Nado saranghae hyung hiks, jangan jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku hyung kumohon hikss.." teriak Taemin mengguncangkan bahu Minho gusar, tapi tetap saja Minho tak membuka matanya lagi.

Siwon diam mematung, dia telah membunuh anaknya sendiri, darah dagingnya hanya untuk ambisi menghancurkan keluarga Cho.

"Diam ditempat !" tiba-tiba segerombol polisi datang dan menangkap Siwon dan pengawal-pengawalnya.

"Hyung.." teriak Jinki melihat Changmin –kekasihnya- tadang bersama gerobolan polisi itu. Siwon terdiam memandang kosong semuanya hanya menurut saat polisi itu membawanya.

"Hyu-ng. Minho hyung kumohon bangun hyung hiks bangun. Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks hiks.." isak Taemin.

Suho berlari menenangkan Taemin. Memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikan kata-kata yang mungkin membuat Taemin sadar bahwa kekasihnya sudah tidak ada didunia ini.

"Taemin tenang, tenang. Ikhlaskan Minho, pasti dia tidak menyukai kau menangis, tenanglah.." ujar Suho.

"Ta-tapi.." Taemin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia pingsan mengingat kondisinya yang juga sangat memprihatinkan.

"Minnie bangun Minnie.." Suho mengguncang Taemin walau tidak ada hasilnya. Dengan cepat Kris menggendong Taemin dan melarikan Taemin ke rumah sakit. Begitu pula dengan Changmin yang menggendong Minho untuk diurusi.

.

.

.

.

Yesung gemetar, perasaannya tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak, mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya? Dia berharap tidak.

Dreeett Dreeett

Bunyi handphone Baekhyun berbunyi, bukan hanya sekali tapi dua kali menandakan dua pesan masuk kedalam handphonenya. Mata sipitnya membulat, dengan gemetar Baekhyun menyampaikan berita ini.

"H-yung.." ujar Baekhyun gemetar.

"Ne Baekhie? Tidak terjadi apa-apakan?" tanya Yesung panic.

"Kita kerumah sakit.." ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apakan dengan Kai dan Taemin?" tanya Yesung lebih panic.

"A-aku tidak tahu hyung. Kita sebaiknya cepat ke rumah sakit.." dan mereka bertiga oh bahkan berempat ditambah Xiumin dengan segera berangkat ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Yesung berlari menuju lantai yang Kyuhyun dan Suho katakana. Nalurinya menjadi ibu sangatlah kuat, dia meresa waktunya sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi.

"KYU !" Teriak Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun didepannya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyu? Bagaimana keadaan Kai dan Taemin?" tanya Yesung cepat.

"K-kai dia terjatuh dari tangga dan mengalami benturan yang sangat keras dikepala, kita berdoa saja Sungie, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Kai" jelas Kyuhyun, Yesung merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sangat tidak enak.

"Bagaimana dengan Taemin?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Dokter belum keluar Sungie, tenanglah chagi. Tenang" ujar Kyuhyun dengan memeluk Yesung mencoba menenangkan isterinya.

CKLEK

Suara pintu ruangan Kai berbunyi, Jaejoong keluar dari ruang itu dengan raut muka sedih.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Yesung cepat.

"Dia ingin menemui kalian dan Sehun.." ujar Jaejoong paa Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Tanpa disuruh dua kali mereka bertiga langsung masuk keruangan Kai.

"K-Kaii.." Yesung tidak percaya yang dilihatnya sekarang, Kai dengan muka sangat pucat dihadapannya dan jangan lupakan darah yang membanjiri kepalanya.

"U-mma.." suara yang amat sangat lirih.

"Ne chagi. Umma disini bertahanlah.." ujar Yesung mengelus Kai.

"A-ku sa-yang kali-an. U-mma, ap-pa dan Tae-min h-yung.." ujarnya terbata. "Hun-nnie.." lanjut Kai, Sehun mendekat dan mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Kai, menggengam tangan Kai lembut.

"Ja-ngan menangis kalau a-ku pergi ne? aku sangat mencintain-mu, sangat, ber-janjilah untuk bahagia.." ujar Kai menarik nafas dalam.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Kai ! jangan tinggalkan aku, a-aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan Kai.. Bahkan aku sudah membawa piala untukmu, kita belum ikut dance tahunan sekolah dan kita kita hikss.." pertahanan Sehun luntur sudah, dia tidak sanggup melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya dalam keadaaan seperti ini, sangat menyakitkan.

"Jangan menangis Hunnie.." ujar Kai dan tersenyum. "A-ku menyayangi kalian.." kata terakhir Kai sebelum dia memejamkan mata selamanya.

Yesung menangis histeris, Kyuhyun menenangkan Yesung sampai kewalahan. Akhirnya Jaejoong memberi obat penenang sampai akhirnya Yesung tertidur akibat obat itu.

Sehun memandang kosong Kai, dia mulai mendekat memberikan ciuman terakhir. Mulai dari kening, kening yang selalu Sehun cium setiap harinya. Mata, mata yang selalu membulat jika Kai terkejut. Pipi, pipi yang selalu merona jika dia menggoda. Dan terakhir bibir, bibir yang tak semerekah dan semerah kemarin, bibir yang selalu membuatnya melayang tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian.**

"Hai Kai, Minho kami datang lagi.." ujar seorang namja putih pucat bersama seorang namja manis disebelahnya.

"Hyung datang Kai.." ujar namja itu dengan memberikan mawar merah ke dua gundukan yang berseberangan itu.

"Kai, Minho hyung, kalian pasti bahagia diatas sana. Iya kan? Aku harap begitu. Aku juga bahagia disini.." ujar Taemin menitikan air mata. "Umma sudah bisa tenang Kai, bahkan aku mempunyai adik baru bernama Xiumin, dia sangat menggemaskan sama sepertimu.." lanjut Taemin. "Kai hyung sangat menyayangimu.." ujarnya lagi. Kemudian berpindah tempat kesamping tepat gundukan Minho.

"Minho hyung a-aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu.." ujar Taemin mengelus nisan Minho. "Kau harus berjanji melindungi dongsaengku diatas sana.." ujarnya lagi kemudian senyum indah tercetak dibibirnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu chagiya.." ujar Sehun mencium photo Kai yang tepat digundukan tanah itu.

_"Kami juga menyayangi kalian.." _tanpa mereka sadari Minho dan Kai selalu disebelah mereka, menyayangi dan mencintai mereka selamanya.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Jangan bunuh saya karena cerita yang sangat aneh ini :D

Gak tau siapa yang mau di tag karena gak biasa publish di facebook

Sebenernya gak rela buat Kai meninggal disini, tapi apa boleh buat -_-

Anggep aja Taemin selamat dari kejadian dua tahun lalu *maksa* dan yang meninggal si Kai sama si Minho dan sekarang keluarga Cho sudah bahagia tidak ada yang membuat keributan dan Taemin n Sehun sudah bisa merelakan Kai dan Minho, anggep aja gitu oke?

Kalo tentang Kibum dan Luhan sumpah ayah anak yang gak cocok banget. Satu dari China satu dari Korea =_=

Daddy maafkan anakmu yang membuat kau jadi jahat *sujud ke Siwon*

Mau jelasin sedikit sama fanfic It's Hurt yang kemarin aku post. Disana ada kata-kata Jongin dan juga marganya kyu n yoosu berbeda. Itu bisa disebut typo bisa juga enggak, soalnya aku pernah ngerubah fanfic itu jadi Chankai dan aku ubah lagi jadi Kisung, jadi maaf ya atas kesalahan itu


End file.
